Secret Angel
by HANAJIMA UCHIHA
Summary: Twenty years later, Vendetta still rules Clamburg with an iron fist. Malachi and Charlotte may have done their best for their little girl, but Vendetta has other plans for her.


**I really enjoyed this show for the SIX episodes it ran on TV. **

**LOL Nickelodeon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends or other relating characters.**

* * *

"Where is she?!" Vendetta demanded from the doorway with Grudge and a vast array of fiends standing behind her menacingly.

"I know not of whom you seek." Malachi responded, doing his best to hide the fear in his voice. He stood in Vendetta's way with the door half-shut, blocking her from seeing inside the house. "I alone reside in this abode."

"Do not play stupid with me!" Vendetta shoved Malachi to the ground. "Where are you hiding her?"

* * *

"_Do you, Malachi, take Charlotte to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I do." _

"_Do you, Charlotte, take Malachi to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

"_I do!"_

"_I now pronounce you man and wife!"_

* * *

Vendetta threw the door open loudly, stepping over the fallen Malachi. She stomped through the small two story house with Grudge and her fiends close behind.

The house was warm and cozy. Vendetta hated warm and cozy. The house should have been dark and gray, just like the rest of Clamburg.

She continued through regardless, searching.

The house was Malachi's, having inherited it from his father after the old man's death. When he and that stupid blue girl had married, they both moved in to it to help care for the dying man.

A picture of Charlotte and Malachi on their wedding day hung framed in the stairwell, reminding Vendetta of the happy occasion that should have never occurred. The green girl stopped and looked at the picture.

* * *

"_Vendetta, my father doth lie ill in his bed." Malachi pleaded with Vendetta. "I must seek care from doctors beyond this city." _

"_Let me think about it-No!" Vendetta laughed. _

"_But I must! He shant survive here. The care provided in Clamburg Hospital cannot cure the ailment of cancer!"_

"_Cancer is good. We need more cancer in Calmburg. My answer is no!" _

"_But my father requires assistance. I must work to pay for his care, someone must stay with him!"_

"_Then get a wife, or a girlfriend, or a dog! I do not care!" _

_Malachi stopped, puzzled. Vendetta rarely approved any union of people in her town, not wanting to have to put up with the 'stupid singing', 'stupid music', and 'stupid weddings.' "I…uh…thank thee…but tis not what I came to seek."_

_Vendetta slammed her hands on the table in front of her. "Read my lips, Malachi. Your father is as good as dead! Get a someone to help you 'make his time easier' or whatever it is you fools do to dying people. Get someone stupid like…Charlotte! Get Charlotte, just marry her and have her take care of your pathetic dad!" _

"_But!"_

"_Hamster!" Vendetta stood up and shouted. "Get him out of my sight!" _

_Malachi left the mansion a dejected man, but he did take up Vendetta's advice. _

_Vendetta was shocked, needless to say, when she got an invitation to their wedding a few days later._

* * *

"She was only supposed to take care of your father!" Vendetta pointed to Charlotte in the picture. "You were not supposed to fall in love!"

"I kept my word to Charlotte!" Malachi stated firmly. "She feared me not. Now I ask you once more, of what concern are you here? My abode bears not a single treasure of value!"

"I am not here to steal your things!" Vendetta could have slapped the man. Perhaps stupidity was contagious after all. That's what he got for wanting to consummate his marriage with Charlotte. "I am here for her! Where is the stupid girl?!"

"Charlotte lies in the next world." Malachi lamented. "Her soul lay rest on yesterday's light. Does thou not recall?"

* * *

"_Charlotte?" Malachi called to his wife, eyes widening as the blood continued to pour from her nether region. _

_Charlotte lay beside him on their bed, weak and exhausted. In her arms, a newborn baby girl wrapped in a white towel. "Look," she said, smiling weakly "Isn't she beautiful." _

"_Her face rivals the beauty of a thousand stars, my love." He said sweetly, though a pressing matter was hand. "Charlotte, my love, the bleeding continues. We must get thee medical attention at once!" Malachi stood up, but was stopped as Charlotte grabbed his shirt. _

"_Malachi, we can't. If we go to the hospital, Vendetta will know I gave birth. She will know we had a child. She can't know! Vendetta can never know about her! She can never know about Angie." _

"_Angie?" Malachi asked. He and Charlotte had never talked about names. _

"_Yes. I took the liberty of naming her, I hope you don't mind." _

"_Not at all, my love." Malachi grabbed some towels from the small pile folded neatly at the table side beside the bed and placed them underneath Charlotte. "Dear…"_

_Charlotte placed her hand on Malachi's. "It's okay…everything's going to be okay…"_

* * *

"Of course I remember! I am not stupid like you!" Vendetta had rather enjoyed the funeral. She had forced all of Calmburg to attend and paid for the catering herself. It was the best party Vendetta had ever thrown, though the townsfolk were not in a festive mood.

As much fun as she had had, laying her longtime nemesis to rest after twenty years of failed murder attempts, there was one thing that had left Vendetta with a still searing anger.

Just to confirm that Charlotte was dead for good this time, Vendetta went to see the body in the funeral home herself before the actual burial.

It was like a dream come true, seeing Charlotte's lifeless body lying there on the table for the embalmer, but it all came to a crashing halt when she asked for the cause of death.

Malachi had not disclosed it to the funeral home and the embalmer refused to tell her.

Taking it upon herself to find out, Vendetta autopsied the body, her army of fiends being the only permission she needed to do so. It was then she saw the swollen uterus and torn tissue, indicators of complications due to childbirth.

Malachi and Charlotte had had a child behind her back!

Further analysis of the remaining amniotic fluid and tissue in Charlotte's body had told Vendetta the child was a girl.

Vendetta was willing to let the wedding slide, as she had technically approved it, but a child? She wouldn't have it! She wasn't going to spend twenty more years dealing with another Charlotte! She would have to make sure this child did not become another beacon of light for Clamburg.

"Tell me where you have hidden her?!" Vendetta snapped her fingers.

Grudge was behind Malachi in a second, holding him up by his neck.

"Where is you and Charlotte's child?!"

* * *

_It was a quiet and agonizing week after Angie's birth. _

_Malachi watched as Charlotte grew weaker and weaker each day. Each day, she grew paler and paler and her voice grew quieter and quieter. _

_She used what little energy she had to care for Angie, giving her all the affection she had never received from her own mother. _

_At last, Charlotte's day had come. _

_Malachi held their daughter in his arms as he sat beside Charlotte. _

"_Malachi…" Charlotte called out softly. _

"_Yes, my love?" _

"_Promise me…you'll take care…of Angie…"_

"_Of course. Thou hast my sincerest promise." _

"_It's time for me to go…goodbye…I love you…"_

_Malachi held his daughter close as the tears spilled from his eyes._

* * *

"I cut her open, I know what happened to her! I know she had a baby! Where is it?"

"You cut her body open?" Malachi asked, in horror. The simply thought of Charlotte's body being torn open without care by the devil of a woman was enough to send him into a rage. "How dare thee!" He kicked his leg out suddenly, striking Vendetta. He let out a chocked gasp as Grudge's grip around his throat suddenly tightened.

"You insolent fool!" Vendetta shouted, grabbing her nose as blood dribbled out of it. "You will tell me where the little brat is now, or I will have Grudge snap your neck and feed your body to my fiends!"

Grudge released his grip, allowing air back into Malachi's lungs.

Malachi gasped before looking Vendetta straight in the eyes. "I have no kin. Thy search will yield no results."

In that moment, a cry resonated from the floor below, a cry that could have only come from a new born child.

"No kin, you say?" Vendetta walked to the end of the hallway.

Grudge grabbed Malachi by his shirt and dragged him along.

At the end of the hall was a door leading to the basement.

Vendetta opened the door and climbed down the stairs with Grudge and her fiends still following.

The basement had been well lit and sparsely furnished. There was a rocking chair in the corner, a lavender rug on the floor, and a crib against the wall, nothing else.

In the crib was Angie, still crying.

"What do we have here?" Vendetta asked, mocking Malachi with her sickeningly sweet tone.

"Nay! Leave her be!" Malachi pleaded, trying to break out of the giant hamster's grasp. "She is but an innocent soul. She has done you no wrong!"

Vendetta paid him no mind as she approached the crib. She reached in and picked up the little girl, studying her features. It was uncanny how she resembled her mother. Aside from her lavender skin tone, the little girl could pass off as a clone of Charlotte. "What is her name?" She asked.

"I beg thee. Leave her be!" Malachi continued to plead, fearing for his daughter's life.

"I said!" Vendetta shouted, motioning for Grudge to strike Malachi. "What is her name?!"

"Angie" Malachi gasped between breaths, trying to regain the wind Grudge knocked out of him. "Her name is Angie."

"Angie? That is a stupid name." Vendetta looked down at the girl in her arms. "But it will do. Fiends!" She shouted.

The beasts of various sizes all circled around the basement, ready to take orders.

"Destroy this house!" Vendetta shouted. "Destroy all the pictures, break all the furniture, and when you are done, burn this place to the ground!"

In a flash, the fiends were out of sight as crashes could be heard from upstairs.

"Destroy my house, break every bone in my body if thou wishes, but I beseech thee, do not harm mine daughter!" Malachi pleaded once more.

"Harm?" Vendetta's dark laughter echoed in the near-empty basement. "No, no, no stupid boy! Harm is what I'm going to do to you for having a child without my permission. I have bigger plans for your little Angie."

Grudge began brutally beating Malachi. He held nothing back, coming down on the man as if he were a punching bag in a gym, stopping only to be sure he heard every word his master was saying.

"As you said, Angie is 'innocent' in this matter." Vendetta continued. "But not useless. You see, Malachi, I am not getting any younger. Soon, I will need someone to continue my legacy of evil. Someone who will rule Calmburg with a fist as strong and unmoving as mine. Someone who will continue to make and torment the world with fiends long after I have departed!"

"Nay!" Malachi knew exactly where Vendetta was going with her speech. "I shant allow ye to corrupt her soul with evil!"

"Stupid boy." Vendetta kicked him in the face, hitting the same spot her had hit her earlier. "You do not have a say in the matter. I am taking Charlotte's daughter as payment for the twenty years of suffering she put me through. For the countless fiends turned good and for the all the 'good' she did around this town, my town! This is what you get for having a kid behind my back! If you had only asked me, I would have rejected you and you wouldn't be in this mess. You can only blame yourself!"

"Angie!" Malachi made a final attempt to lunge at Vendetta, but fell before her feet instead, unable to bear the pain of the beating he received from Grudge. "Return her to me, I beg thee!"

"Pitiful." Vendetta scoffed. "Do not worry, Malachi. I will take good care of her."

"Angie! Beautiful daughter of mine! Angie!" He continued to call for her, no longer paying attention to anything Vendetta said.

Noticing the man was beyond hope, Vendetta snapped her fingers once more. "Fiends!" She called. "Devour him!"

"Charlotte, my love…" Malachi wept in his last moment. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

"_What can I do for you?" Charlotte asked as she poured a cup of tea for Malachi. She set the pot down on the table and took a seat on the couch across from her guest. _

_Malachi stared into his tea, "This may seem a tad…abrupt, but I have a favor to request of thee." _

"_Of course, anything for an old friend!" She said cheerily, though anyone who had known her as a child would say it was lacking the spark of life she used to carry. _

"_Charlotte…would you...wed me?"_

_Charlotte's teacup shattered into a hundred pieces on the floor. "I'm sorry!" She snapped out of her seat and grabbed a towel to wipe up the spilled tea. _

_Malachi began picking up the pieces of the broken tea cup. _

"_I can't! This is so sudden…Malachi...I don't even really know you…I don't…love you." Charlotte said, flustered. _

"_Charlotte, I ask you only out of necessity. As you are aware, my father has not long left in this word. I need someone to care for him as I cannot. I cannot have an unwed lady reside in my house with me, as I am an unwed man. It is most blasphemous. "_

"_Malachi…"_

"_Vendetta has already approved of our union."_

"_What?" Charlotte asked. "Why would she do that?"_

"_I question not the pathways of her villainous mind. Charlotte, I ask you to wed me and care for my father when I cannot. I ask nothing more of you as my wife. Fear not the lecherous desires a man as myself may possess. Be my wife."_

* * *

Vendetta walked silently back to her house with Angie wrapped tightly in her blanket, asleep. "Oh, Angie." She said "Your parents were so stupid. Your mother was always trying to make 'friends.' Friends are pitiful. They are weak, and held down by their emotions. They will abandon you in their time need and leave you to your doom when it is more convenient for them. Fiends are better. Fiends only follow orders. They do not have these silly emotions. They do not have foolish notions of pride or honor. They are not limited to what the pathetic human body could do."

A pack of winged-fiends flew overhead, carrying chunks of human flesh to feed to their offspring, no doubt having come from Malachi's house.

"Your mother was the most pathetic of all."

* * *

_For the most part of Charlotte's childhood, she lived in her delusional world. She saw what she wanted to see, heard what she wanted to hear, and did whatever it was she wanted to do. It wasn't until she was a teenager did her delusion come to an end. It was during one of Vendetta's attempts to kill Charlotte. _

_Charlotte had been out with her grandmother for the day, walking around the town. _

_Doing what she did best, Vendetta made and sent fiends to destroy Charlotte. _

_As always, Charlotte simply saw the fiends as 'adorable puppies' and attempted to play with them, but this batch of fiends was different. They were more ferocious, more easily agitated, and filled with extra doses of Fiend Powder. _

_Charlotte walked away from the attack unscathed as always, but the same couldn't be said for her grandmother. _

_It was the instant the fiends tore her grandmother to shreds before her eyes the Charlotte's delusion ended once and for all. It was in that moment she was able to see the grey in the sky, the boarded up buildings, the looks of despair on the citizens faces. Never again would she see sunshine in Clamburg. _

_Her screams of horror were heard through the whole city. _

_Charlotte felt something for the first time that day. Fear. She feared for her life._

* * *

Vendetta opened the door to her house and stepped inside. She immediately entered her kitchen and set Angie down on the island, amidst her fiend-making ingredients.

"Someday, you too will make fiends, but for now, you are going to need a guard-fiend." After all, if anyone were to discover Vendetta now had an heiress, they may attempt to get rid of her in hopes of a 'brighter' future.

Thinking of the future made her smirk.

Vendetta could see it in her mind, the mirror-image of Charlotte, the woman who alone was able to bring light to Clamburg, terrorizing the citizens. A little girl of only ten leading an army of fiends to battle rather than a sing-along. A girl demanding her classmates suffer than play. A little girl who would carry her goals and ambitions on for her once her time had come to an end.

"It will be glorious!" Vendetta cried out suddenly from her thoughts, startling the child.

Angie began to cry.

"Weep not, little one." She said, patting Angie's hair. "All will be well. I've hated your mother since the day I met her, but that is not important anymore. I am your mother now."

Vendetta began mixing ingredients in a bowl. Satisfied with her concoction, she pulled out her box of fiend mix and added it to the bowl, bringing forth a small purple octopus fiend. She placed the octopus next to Angie and pointed to her. "Guard her with your life. If anything happens to her, I will have all eight of your tentacles!"

The octopus saluted Vendetta and began searching the room for any potential risks right away.

"Welcome to life, little one." Vendetta's cruel laughter could be heard echoing through the entire castle.

* * *

**I picked Malachi because he was there. And for literally no other reason. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. **

**Yeah…**

**Review Please! **


End file.
